Тигр
Тигр ( ) — вид хищных млекопитающих семейства кошачьих, один из четырёх представителей рода пантера ( ), который относится к подсемейству больших кошек. Слово «тигр» происходит от , которое в свою очередь восходит к от корня «''*taig''» со значением «острый; быстрый».An Etymological Dictionary of Persian Language. Edited by Mohammad Hasandust. Iranian Academy of Persian Language and Literatute. Tehran, 2004. Vol. 1, p. 358 ISBN 964-7531-28-1 Среди представителей этого вида встречаются крупнейшие животные семейства кошачьих. Тигр является одним из крупнейших наземных хищников, уступая по массе лишь белому и бурому медведям. Выделено девять подвидов тигра, из которых к началу XXI века сохранились лишь шесть — общее поголовье порядка 4000—6500 особейThe IUCN Red List of Threatened Species | accessdate = 2009-10-06, из них самым многочисленным является бенгальский тигр (номинативный подвид), составляющий 40 % от всей популяции. В XX веке внесён в Красную книгу МСОП, в Красную книгу России, а также в охранные документы других стран. По состоянию на 2010 год охота на тигров запрещена во всём мире. История изучения Первое научное описание тигра было сделано Карлом Линнеем в его труде «Systema naturæ», под названием Felis tigris''Linnaeus, C. 1758. Syst. Nat. ed. 10. 1.:41. Позднее в 1858 году русский натуралист Николай Северцов описывает данный вид под названием ''Tigris striatus. В 1867 году британский зоолог Джордж Грей описывает его под названием Tigris regalis. Начиная с 1929 года тигра относят к роду Panthera . Филогения thumb|left|250px|Скелет тигра Основные данные относительно эволюции вида тигр получены с помощью анализа ископаемых останков и исследований в области молекулярной филогенетики. На базе кладистического анализа было доказано, что центр происхождения вида располагался в восточной Азии. Реконструкция ископаемых останков тигров в силу ряда причин довольно сложна: немногочисленность палеонтологических находок, которые в основном сильно фрагментированы; вероятность загрязнения материалов остатками родственных видов и зачастую нечёткое датирование находок. Древнейшие ископаемые останки тигров известны из северного Китая и о. Ява . Близкая к тигру предковая форма Panthera palaeosinensis была небольшой по сравнению с ним кошкой, обитавшей в области Хэнань в Северном Китае с конца плиоцена до начала плейстоцена. Размер этого животного был промежуточным между размерами современных индийских леопардов и подвидов тигра с островов Зондского архипелага. Возможно, Panthera palaeosinensis является крупной формой леопарда или общим предком двух или более видов современного рода Panthera. Чёткое таксономическое положение вида Panthera palaeosinensis требует дополнительных исследований. Ранние ископаемые остатки тигров также были найдены в пластах Джетис на Яве и были датированы возрастом от 1,66 до 1,81 млн лет. Таким образом, уже приблизительно два миллиона лет назад, в начале плейстоцена, тигр был довольно широко распространён в восточной Азии, обитая также на островах Борнео и ПалаванPiper et al. The first evidence for the past presence of the tiger Panthera tigris on the island of Palawan, Philippines: Extinction in an island population. Palaeogeography, Palaeoclimatology, Palaeoecology 264 (2008) 123—127. Считалось, что районом происхождения тигра была территория сегодняшнего северного Китая, но последние палеонтологические данные свидетельствуют о значительно более широком ареале сразу с момента появления его древнейших останков. Ряд палеонтологов считают, что для происхождения данного вида не требовалась изоляция его предков на таком ограниченном участке, как Маньчжурия. Для проявления морфологической и генетической дивергенции тигра от предшествующих и родственных форм достаточно было изоляции отдельных популяций, которая могла произойти в различное время в различных по климату и рельефу районах юго-восточной Азии. Относительно многочисленные ископаемые останки тигров, датируемые периодом от раннего до позднего плейстоцена, известны из Китая, с Суматры и Явы, но в Индии, на Алтае, в Сибири и других районах тигры появились лишь в конце плейстоцена. Также было сделано несколько находок больших кошек, которые были классифицированы как тигры, на территории восточной Берингии, но, тем не менее, ископаемые останки тигров на территории Америки до сих пор не известны. Тигры размером меньше среднего, согласно палеонтологическим данным, в позднем плейстоцене обитали на территории Японии и на Сахалине. Меньший размер данных подвидов, как и современных с островов Зондского архипелага, объясняется явлением островной карликовости. thumb|200px|left|Глаз амурского тигра Согласно сравнительно-анатомическим исследованиям, средний размер тигров в период от плейстоцена к современности уменьшался (за исключением популяций, известных сейчас как амурский тигр бенгальский, в которых средний размер животных не изменился). Данное явление является характерным для плейстоценовых млекопитающих и отображает снижение сезонной биопродуктивности окружающей среды и/или, в случае хищников, уменьшение среднего размера доступной добычи. Голоценовые останки тигров известны с Явы и Калимантана; на последнем острове тигр вымер ещё до нашей эры. Молекулярно-филогенетические данные, полученные с использованием различных методов, подтверждают тесные родственные связи между представителями рода Panthera и доказывают, что вид тигр отделился от общей предковой линии более чем 2 миллиона лет назад, намного раньше льва, леопарда и ягуара. Таким образом, палеонтологические и молекулярно-биологические данные относительно происхождения тигра более или менее подтверждают друг друга. Хотя по молекулярно-биологическим данным до сих пор неясно, является ли восточная Азия именно тем регионом, где состоялось обособление вида от общего предка рода, существует большая масса доказательств в пользу того, что именно отсюда тигры распространялись и на север в северо-восточную Азию и Берингию, и на юг на острова Зондского архипелага, на границу Индийского субконтинента. Относительно позднее появление тигров в Индии подтверждается также и отсутствием тигров на острове Шри-Ланка, который был отделен от материка поднятием уровня мирового океана в начале голоцена. Среди палеонтологов существует некоторое расхождение во взглядах относительно заселения тиграми центральной и юго-западной Азии (ареал каспийского тигра): часть исследователей считает, что тигры проникли туда из северо-восточной Индии, а другие — что из Сибири через юго-восточные районы нынешнего Казахстана. Исходя из зоогеографических данных и несмотря на их отсутствие там в настоящее время, тигры должны были населять остров Калимантан; но находки, подтверждающие это, довольно сомнительны. Тем не менее, туземцы из племени бисайя утверждают, что клыки, которыми они обладают, принадлежат диким тиграм, последние из которых были убиты предками этих туземцев 4—7 поколений назад. Это говорит в пользу того, что тигр на Калимантане вымер приблизительно 200 лет назад. Наилучшим подтверждением существования тигров на Калимантане является недавняя находка верхушки зуба в пещере Ниа в малайзийской части острова (Саравак), в отложениях неолита . Внешний вид left|thumb|140px|[[Амурский тигр сравнительно с человеком ростом 183 см.]] left|thumb|140px| [[Бенгальский тигр сравнительно с человеком ростом 183 см.]] Тигр является крупнейшей и самой тяжёлой из диких кошек, но различные его подвиды сильно различаются по размерам и массе тела. Материковые подвиды тигра крупнее островных. Самыми крупными из них являются индийский (бенгальский) и амурский (уссурийский, сибирский) подвиды. Самцы которых могут достигать до 2,3-2,5 м, а в отдельных случаях до 2,6-2,8 метров в длину без хвоста и весить до 275 кг, а в отдельных случаях до 300—320 кг. Длина тела без хвоста у разных подвидов колеблется от 1,4 до 2,9 м. Хвост 60—100 см. (у амурского до 110—115 см ). Наибольшая известная длина тела крупнейшего подвида тигра — амурского — указывается 317 см, а вместе с хвостом немногим менее — 420 см. «Обычные» максимальные размеры амурского тигра следующие: длина тела самцов без учета хвоста — до 290 см, самок — 200 см. Высота в холке до 1,15 м. Взрослый самец в природе обычно весит от 180 до 250 кг (амурский по современным данным в среднем в пределах 180—200 кг. (историческим 215—225 кг.). Наибольший вес амурского тигра указывается 390 кг и 384 кг — не исключено, что эти цифры очень преувеличены — но они вероятно относятся к редким, особенно в наши дни, очень крупным старым самцам. Установлено существование самцов массой в 325, 340, 350 и 360 кг, правда эти данные порой ставятся под сомнение, так как предоставлены из документально неподтвержденных или вторичных, третичных источников. Бенгальский весит в среднем — 220 кг, бенгальский обитающий в северной Индии и Непале — 235 кг. Самки обычно заметно меньше самцов, у амурского и бенгальского подвидов достигая массы 100—181 кг. С учётом существующих шести подвидов тигров, средний вес самца как вида составляет около 170 кг, самки около 115 кг. Рекорд в неволе 423 кг у амурского тигра. Тело у тигра массивное, вытянутое, мускулистое, гибкое. Передняя часть тела развита сильнее задней, в плечах тигр выше, чем в крестце. Хвост длинный, равномерно опушённый . На передних лапах по 5 пальцев, на задних — по четыре, все со втяжными когтями. Голова с заметно выступающей лицевой частью и выпуклым лбомВ. Г. Гептнер, Н. П. Наумов Млекопитающие Советского Союза. Хищные (гиены и кошки). — Москва: Высшая школа, 1972. — Т. 2.. Голова округлая. Череп довольно крупный и массивный, с широко расставленными скулами. Кондилобазальная длина черепа тигра превышает 200 мм. Задние концы носовых костей заходят за линию концов верхнечелюстных костей. Уши небольшие закруглённые. По бокам головы баки. Вибриссы расположены в 4—5 рядов, белые, порой у основания буроватые, очень упругие, длиной до 16,5 см, толщиной до 1,5 мм. Зрачок круглый, радужка желтая. Взрослый тигр, как и большинство других кошачьих, имеет 30 зубов. На верхней и нижней челюсти по 6 резцов, 2 клыка; на верхней челюсти — по 3 премоляра и 1 моляр; на нижней челюсти — по 2 премоляра и 1 моляр. Зубная формула: I{3 \over 3} C{1 \over 1} P{3 \over 2} M{1 \over 1} . Хорошо развитые клыки, длина которых может достигать 8 смКузнецов Б. А. Определитель позвоночных животных фауны СССР Часть 3: Звери. М.: «Просвещение», 1975. 200 с. с ил., помогают тигру убивать добычу. Длинный и подвижный язык оснащён по бокам особыми бугорками, которые покрыты ороговевшим эпителием и позволяют отделять мясо от скелета жертвы. Эти бугорки также помогают при «умывании». Волосяной покров невысокий, довольно редкий, плотный и низкий у южных подвидов, высокий и пушистый — у северных Основной тон окраски тигров колеблется от ржаво-красного до ржаво-коричневого; живот, грудь и внутренняя поверхность лап светлые. Также имеются светлые отметины на тыльной поверхности ушей. Тело покрыто полосами, цвет которых варьирует от коричневого до полностью чёрного. По туловищу и шее полосы имеют поперечное вертикальное положение. На самом туловище одни полосы могут спускаться ниже, другие выше или даже уходить на брюхо. Все полосы характеризуются острыми нижними концами, иногда раздвоенными внизу или раздваивающимися и снова соединяющимися перед концом. На задней половине туловища полосы преимущественно располагаются более густо. Полосы, начинающиеся на крестце, уходят на заднюю сторону бедер или заканчиваются посредине бедра. Некоторые, дойдя до верхней части голени, принимая наклонное косое направление переходят на внутреннюю сторону ноги. thumb|left|200px|[[Амурский тигр]] Область морды ниже ноздрей и область вибрисс, подбородок и нижняя челюсть белого окраса, кроме черных пятен на нижней губе в углах рта. Лоб, темя и затылок с сложным и изменчивым рисунком, образованным короткими поперечными черными полосами, часто неправильной формы. За ухом часто начинается длинная полоса, спускающаяся на шею и доходящая до горла. Бока головы и баки по белому полю покрыты несколькими черными полосами. Ухо с передней стороны покрыто белыми волосами, с задней — всегда черное с большим белым пятном в верхней половине. Хвост всегда заканчивается черным кончиком и на большей своей части несёт поперечные полосы, образующие вокруг него сплошные кольца. У основания хвоста сплошных колец обычно нету. Темных поперечных полос на хвосте обычно 10, но бывает 8—9 и 11. Форма и расстояние между полосами на шкуре тигра отличаются у различных подвидов, но большинство тигров имеет более чем 100 полос. Половой диморфизм в окраске не выражен. Расположение полос является уникальным у каждого отдельного животного, и, таким образом, может быть использовано для идентификации отдельных особей, аналогично отпечаткам пальцев у людей. Данная особенность иногда используется исследователями для идентификации в дикой природе отдельных особей, за которыми ведётся наблюдение. Основной функцией полос является маскировка хищника при охоте. Характерная покровительственная окраска тигра позволяет ему оставаться незамеченным в зарослях. Она варьирует в различных географических районах и служит одним из оснований для выделения подвидов тигра. Полосатый рисунок присутствует также и на коже, и, если сбрить мех, то на тёмных полосах отрастает тёмная шерсть, и рисунок полностью восстанавливается . След самца более крупный и более вытянутый, чем у самки, средние пальцы яснее выступают вперед. Величина следа самца длиной 15 — 16 см, ширина 13 — 14 см, у самки длина следа 14 — 15 см, ширина 11 — 13 см. Тигры обладают хорошо развитым ночным зрением, а по некоторым данным, им частично присуще и цветовое зрение. Как и все представители рода пантер, тигр, благодаря строению гортани и голосовых связок, способен издавать рёв, однако в основном он подаёт голос только в период спаривания. Сосков 2 пары — паховые. Диплоидное число хромосом 38. Распространение Тигр — вид исключительно азиатский. Исторический ареал тигра (сейчас сильно рассечённый на отдельные популяции, порой сильно отдалённые одна от другой) находится на территории Дальнего Востока России, Ирана, Афганистана, Китая, Индии и стран Юго-Восточной Азии, включая Зондский архипелаг (Индонезийские острова). Ареал обитания сформировался на севере Китая в начале плейстоцена (ок. 2 млн лет назад). Около 10 тысяч лет назад тигры продвинулись на юг через Гималаи и в конце концов распространились почти по всей Индии, Малайскому полуострову и островам Суматра, Ява и Бали. Ещё несколько веков назад область его обитания очерчивалась следующими границами: 50 градусов с. ш. (Казахстан), 50 градусов в. д. (Северный Иран), 140 градусов в. д. (устье Амура), 8 градусов ю. ш. (Зондские острова). Сейчас на большей части этой территории тигры истреблены; крупнейшие популяции сохранились в Индии и Индокитае. В пределах России небольшая популяция тигров имеется только на Дальнем Востоке, в Приморском и Хабаровском крае. Только в период между 1995 и 2005 ареал обитания тигра сократился в Азии на примерно 40 %, таким образом, на сегодня животные заселяют только лишь 7 % от первоначального ареалаScience Band 313 (Heft 5786), 20. Juli 2006, S. 419. Тигры обитают в широком спектре ландшафтов: влажные тропические леса, мангровые болота и бамбуковые чащи в тропиках, сухие саванны, полупустыни, голые каменистые сопки и тайга на севере. В горах поднимаются до 3000 м над уровнем моря. Подвиды thumb|180px|[[Амурский тигр]] thumb|180px|[[Бенгальский тигр]] thumb|180px|[[Индокитайский тигр]] thumb|180px|[[Суматранский тигр]] thumb|180px|[[Южно-китайский тигр]] thumb|180px|[[Балийский тигр]] thumb|180px| [[Каспийский тигр. Берлинский зоопарк. 1899]] thumb|180px|[[Яванский тигр]] Всего выделено 9 подвидов тигра, из которых 3 уже уничтожены человеком. * , известный также как уссурийский, сибирский, маньчжурский или северо-китайский, в основном обитает на территории Приморского и Хабаровского края России, и в очень небольшом количестве на территории северо-восточного Китая и Северной Кореи. Последние два учёта (1996 и 2005 гг. ) показали наличие 480—520 особей амурских тигров в природе, живущих в едином, нерасчленённом ареале, который делает данную популяцией крупнейшей в мире . Амурский тигр относится к наиболее крупным подвидам тигра. Данный подвид отличается густым, длинным (по сравнению с другими подвидами) и пушистым мехом, с более тусклым рыжим фоном и меньшим, чем у других подвидов, количеством полос. Амурский тигр является также одним из самым крупных представителей семейства кошачьих: тигрёнок в возрасте шести месяцев по размеру и весу сравним с взрослым леопардом. * — номинативный подвид тигра, обитающий на территории Индии, Бангладеш, Непала, Бутана, населяет широкий спектр биотопов от дождевых лесов до сухих саванн и мангров. Наибольшее количество бенгальских тигров проживает в границах экорегиона Тераи-Дуар. Согласно информации индийского правительства, популяция данного подвида составляет 3100—4500 животных, приблизительно 3000 из которых живут на территории ИндииEXPLORING MAMMALS, Marshall Cavendish, Marshall Cavendish Corporation, John L Gittleman; но много индийских учёных ставят эту информацию под сомнение, считая, что такие цифры являются завышенными. По другим данным, численность тигров в Индии может быть менее чем 2000 особей , учитывая то, что большинство учётов проводилось по следам, а данная методика обычно даёт завышенные цифры. Несмотря на то, что данный подвид тигра является наиболее многочисленным, он также находится под угрозой исчезновения, в основном из-за браконьерства и разрушение естественной среды обитания. Все тигры одного из заповедников (Сариска) были полностью уничтожены браконьерами. В 1972 году в Индии был начат масштабный природоохранный проект, известный как «Проект Тигр», целью которого является сохранение этого животного на индийской территории. Благодаря мероприятиям, воплощённым в рамках данного проекта, количество тигров увеличилось с 1200 в 70-е года до 3000 в 90-е ; этот проект был признан одной из наиболее успешных программ по охране природы в мире. Самцы бенгальского тигра в среднем весят от 205 до 227 килограммов, самки — в среднем 140—150 килограммов. Бенгальские тигры с севера Индии и из Непала являются более крупными, чем тигры юга индийского субконтинента, самцы которых в среднем весят 235 кг. * (также известный под названием тигр Корбета) обитает в Камбодже, южном Китае, Лаосе, Таиланде, Малайзии и Вьетнаме. Количество особей его популяции варьирует по разным источникам в пределах 1200—1800 животных, но более точной признается оценка, близкая скорее к нижнему значению этого интервала. Крупнейшая популяция существует в Малайзии. Браконьерство в этой стране суровыми мерами сведено к незначительным объёмам, но популяция тигров находится под угрозой из-за фрагментации ареалов и инбридинга. В Вьетнаме почти три четверти тигров были уничтожены с целью продажи органов для переработки на средства китайской медицины. Индокитайский тигр имеет более тёмную окраску. Вес самцов составляет в среднем 150—190 кг, самок — 110—140 кг. * встречается исключительно в южной (малайзийской) части полуострова Малакка. Этот подвид был выделен лишь в 2004 году (ранее популяция считалась принадлежащей к индокитайскому тигру) в ходе исследования, проведённого группой учёных под руководством Стивена О’Брайана в Лаборатории генетического многообразия Национального института рака (Фредерик, США). Последние учёты показали наличие 600—800 особей тигров этого подвида в природе, что делает его третьим по численности среди других подвидов. * встречается только на индонезийском острове Суматра. Численность дикой популяции оценивается в 400—500 животных, большинство из которых живёт на территории национальных парков и заповедников. Недавние генетические исследование показали наличие в генотипе подвида уникальных генетических маркеров; это является признаком того, что на базе данного подвида со временем может возникнуть отдельный вид кошачьих (если подвид не вымрет). Основной угрозой для суматранского тигра является разрушения окружающей среды (вырубка леса происходит даже на строго охраняемых территориях Суматры), но в период с 1998 по 2000 год 66 тигров (20 % популяции) были убиты браконьерами. Суматранский тигр является наименьшим из существующих сейчас подвидов: вес взрослых самцов составляет 100—130 килограммов, самок — 70-90 килограммов. Сравнительно малый размер данного подвида считают адаптацией к жизни в тропических лесах Суматры. 3 февраля 2007 года беременная самка суматранского тигра была поймана местными жителями возле посёлка Рокан Хилир в провинции Риау; администрацией по вопросам охраны природы было принято решение о её транспортировке к сафари-парк Богор на острове Ява . * является подвидом, который находится под наибольшей угрозой исчезновения, и, скорее всего, в природе уже не существует . Он также является одним из наименьших подвидов: длина тела самцов и самок 2,2—2,6 метра. Самцы весят от 127 до 177 кг, самки — от 100 до 118 кг. В 1977 году китайское правительство приняло закон, запрещающий охоту на тигров, но для Южно-Китайского подвида было уже поздно . Судя по всему, последний южно-китайский тигр в природе был застрелен в 1994 году. В настоящее время 59 особей южно-китайских тигров содержатся в неволе (все в Китае), но все они являются потомками лишь шести животных. Таким образом, генетическое многообразие этого подвида крайне незначительное. С 2008 года правительство Китая принимает ряд мер, направленных на реинтродукцию южно-китайских тигров в природу . Вымершие подвиды * всегда водился только на небольшом острове Бали. Эти тигры были уничтожены охотниками: последний балийский тигр (взрослая самка) был убит в западной части острова (Сумбар Кама) 27 сентября 1937 годаBuzas, B. and Farkas, B. 1997. An additional skull of the Bali tiger, Panthera tigris balica (Schwarz) in the Hungarian Natural History Museum. Miscellanea Zoologica Hungarica Vol 11 pp: 101—105.. В неволе балийские тигры никогда не содержались. Несмотря на полное исчезновение местного подвида, тигр играет важную роль в балинезийской версии индуизма. * вымер в конце 1960-х годов; последнее свидетельство встречи с ним относится к 1968 году , хотя, по некоторым данным, последнего каспийского тигра застрелили в юго-восточной части Турции в 1970 году . Исторический ареал этого подвида охватывал Армению, Иран, Афганистан, Пакистан, Ирак, Узбекистан, юг Казахстана, Туркменистан и Турцию. Каспийский тигр был относительно крупным подвидом: самый тяжёлый взвешенный самец весил 240 кг. Фоновый цвет окраски был приблизительно таким же, как у индийских подвидов, но полосы были заметно уже и чаще расположенными, более темно-серого или коричневого, чем чёрного цвета. Мех каспийского тигра был длинным (относительно других подвидов), особенно зимой. Каспийский тигр вместе с бенгальским был одним из двух подвидов, которых использовали римляне в гладиаторских боях против гладиаторов и других животных, таких как берберийские львы. По современным молекулярно-генетическим данным, этот подвид практически идентичен амурскому тигруMitochondrial Phylogeography Illuminates the Origin of the Extinct Caspian Tiger and Its Relationship to the Amur Tiger. * обитал на индонезийском острове Ява. Судя по всему, был уничтожен в 80-е годы двадцатого столетия из-за охоты и разрушения природной среды обитания. Исчезновение стало вероятным, начиная с 1950-х гг., когда количество тигров на Яве сократилась до 25 особей. Последнего яванского тигра видели в природе в 1979 году . Гибриды Впервые гибриды тигров стали появляться в XIX веке в зоопарках, владельцы которых были заинтересованы в привлечении посетителей в свои заведения и увеличении прибыли . Сейчас подобные гибриды всё ещё возникают в частных зоопарках Китая . Известны гибриды между львом и тигром (чаще амурским и бенгальским подвидом). * лигр — помесь льва и тигрицы. Самки лигров могут давать потомство, что необычно для гибридовS. Luo et. al.: Subspecies Genetic Assignments of Worldwide Captive Tigers Increase Conservation Value of Captive Populations. Current Biology, 18 (8), S. 592—596, http://www.current-biology.com/content/article/abstract?uid=PIIS096098220800434X, . Особи лигров растут всю жизнь и к старости могут достигать размеров до 3 метров в длину (без учёта хвоста). Необыкновенный гигантизм лигра объясняется тем, что в ДНК льва и тигрицы имеется ген, отвечающий за рост. У тигра и львицы этот ген отсутствует . В России лигрица содержится в Новосибирском зоопарке. * тигролев (тайгон) — помесь тигра и львицы. Совмещают признаки обоих родителей: может иметь пятна от матери и полосы от отца. Грива тигонов, если она появится, всегда будет короче гривы льва. Обычно тигоны меньше львов и тигров и весят около 150 кг. Самцы тигонов всегда стерильны, в то время как самки — нет . Цветовые вариации окраски thumb|left|200x|Белый [[бенгальский тигр. Отчётливо видны чёрно-коричневые полосы на белом фоне шерсти и голубые глаза.]] Белый тигр У тигра существует известная мутация, которая приводит к появлению особей с полностью белой окраской — бенгальские тигры с чёрно-коричневыми полосами на белом мехе и голубыми глазами. Такая окраска очень редко встречается среди диких животных, но является относительно распространённой в популяциях, содержащихся в неволе. Частота появления белых тигров — 1 особь на 10 000 с нормальной окраской . Белые тигры превосходно размножаются в неволе. Первые упоминания о них относят к 1951 году, когда один из охотников забрал из найденного им логова тигра белого тигрёнка. Впоследствии данный тигр был скрещён с самкой обычной окраски, которая родила четверых тигрят обычного окраса. Позже белый тигр был скрещён с одной из своих белых дочерей, у которой родились 3 тигрёнка, 2 из которых были белыми. Все содержащиеся в неволе белые тигры являются потомками одной особиThornton, I.W.B. 1978. White tiger genetics-further evidence. J. Zool. 185:389-394. Сейчас в зоопарках мира содержится около 130 белых тигров . И хотя на их шкуре отчётливо видны тёмные полосы, одним из заблуждений является мнение, что белые тигры являются альбиносами . Золотой тигр Так называемая золотая разновидность — наиболее редко встречающееся изменение окраски, вызванное рецессивным геном. Первые упоминания о встрече с золотыми тиграми в дикой природе датируются началом XX века . Первоначально была выдвинута теория, что появление данного типа окраски постепенно развивалось в небольшой группе тигров, обитавших в областях богатых глинистыми почвами, а необычный цвет служил им дополнительным камуфляжем при охоте. Теория остаётся бездоказательной. Однако инбридинг небольшой изолированной группы тигров мог повлиять на появление данного типа окраса, если бы один из тигров, носителей рецессивного гена золотого окраса, скрещивался со своим собственным потомством, как и произошло в неволе. thumb|left|280px|Так называемая золотая [[Инфравидовые ранги|разновидность тигра. Зоопарк Буффало]] На данный момент в неволе содержится около 30 особей с данным типом окраса. Как и белые тигры, все содержащиеся в неволе золотые тигры имеют преимущественно бенгальское происхождение, но генетически «загрязнены» генами частично амурского белого тигра по имени Тони, который является общим предком почти всех белых тигров в Северной Америке . Предположение, что данная окраска появилась путём скрещивания амурских и бенгальских тигров, является распространённым заблуждением. Прочие вариации Сообщалось также о существовании среди бенгальских тигров меланистов с дымчатым или полностью чёрным мехом. Также есть сообщения о появлении тигров с синевато-серым окрасом (т. н. мальтийский тигр). Данные типы окраски вызваны неустойчивыми мутациями. Биология и экология Активен как ночью, так и в светлое время суток. Наибольшую активность проявляет в утренние и вечерние часы и ночью. Днем он обычно спит в логове. Передвигается крупным шагом. На деревья не лазает, исключение составляют тигрята весом не более 60 кг и не старше двух лет. Воды не избегает и хорошо плавает. В южных областях ареала в жаркую погоду тигры регулярно купаются. Очень вынослив к низким температурам. Линька 2 раза в год — в марте и сентябре. Тигр преимущественно молчалив. Голос издаёт редко. Только в период течки самцы обнаруживают себя голосом, похожим на глухой рёв. При нападении на добычу или в ярости глухо рычит . Тигру свойственна выраженная повадка ходить по следам и тропам оленей, кабанов и других крупных зверей, а также человека. Территориальное и социальное поведение Взрослые тигры — территориальные животные, ведущие одиночный образ жизни и яростно защищающие свою территорию. Свои личные территории тигры помечают различными способами. Мечение территории индивидуальным запахом является одним из основных способов коммуникации у тигров. Мочевые метки оставляются тиграми преимущественно на вертикальных плоскостях: на стволах деревьев, скалах, отдельно стоящих кустах и т. п. При этом тигры сперва обнюхивают предмет, а потом поворачиваются к нему задом, поднимая хвост почти вертикально вверх. Моча выбрасывается струйкой, часто распылённой, непосредственно назад, с расстояния 30 см и ближе. Мочевые метки тигров на вертикальных поверхностях обычно располагаются на высоте 60—125 см от поверхности земли. Также тигры помечают территорию путём взрыхления снега или почвы, иногда с испражнениями на них. Иногда тигры трутся о деревья и царапают их стволы. Размер личной территории тигра сильно зависит от местообитания, обилия добычи, и, в случае самцов, от наличия на данной местности самок. Тигрица может иметь территорию размером около 20 км², в то время как территория самцов обычно намного больше — 60—100 км². На территории обитания взрослого самца могут находиться индивидуальные участки обитания нескольких самок, в соотношении 1:2 или 1:4. Маршруты перемещений тигров по своей территории постоянны. При таких перемещениях тигры регулярно метят свою территорию в различных её участках, устраивают множественные временные и длительные лёжки. Суточные перемещения по своей территории весьма различны и зависят от ряда факторов. Среднее суточное перемещение взрослого самца составляет 9,6 км, максимальное — 41 км. Среднее суточное перемещение самки — 7 км, максимальное — 22 км . Несмотря на то, что тигрицы время от времени проявляют агрессию в отношении друг друга, их территориальные участки могут частично совпадать, и в этой ситуации они мирно сосуществуют; самцы же никогда не позволяют другим самцам постоянно находиться на своей территории и даже временно проходить через неё . Учитывая агрессивное территориальное поведение самцов тигра, стычки по поводу распределения мест обитания между ними часто приводят к серьёзным травмам, а иногда даже к смерти одного из них. Тем не менее, в большинстве конфликтных ситуаций тигры ограничиваются использованием угрожающих поз и звуков. Самцы тигров могут легко уживаться с тигрицами на их территории и даже делиться добычей. Тигрицы также могут делиться своей добычей и — в отличие от самцов — намного лояльнее относятся к делению добычи с особями своего пола. Питание thumb|180px|Пасть амурского тигра В дикой природе тигры в основном питаются копытными: для бенгальского тигра основной добычей являются такие виды, как олень индийский замбар, аксис, дикий кабан и нильгау; для амурского тигра — благородный олень, пятнистый олень, кабаны, косули и кабарга; для суматранского тигра — олень самбар, дикий кабан и чепрачный тапир. Также тигры могут охотиться на больших травоядных, таких как индийский буйвол, гаур, и лось. Кроме того, время от времени тигры питаются и нетипичными для их рациона животными, такими как обезьяны, фазаны, зайцы и даже рыба. Для полноценного питания тигру требуется порядка 50-70 копытных в год. Известно, что тигры могут убивать других хищников, в частности волков, леопардов, удавов и иногда даже крокодилов. Амурские тигры и бурые медведи представляют довольно серьёзную опасность друг для друга; есть многочисленные сообщения о том, что тигры убивают медвежат и даже нападают на взрослых медведей. Бурые и гималайские медведи составляют 5—8 % пищевого рациона амурского тигра (преимущественно их убивают взрослые самцы). Малайский медведь, являясь весьма агрессивным, временами отгоняет тигров от добычи, хотя чаще случается обратное; кое-где малайские тигры целеустремлённо охотятся на этих медведей. Взрослые индийские слоны являются недосягаемой добычей для тигра, поэтому большие кошки стараются избегать встреч с ними, однако иногда они могут убивать молодых слонят. Также известен по крайней мере один случай, когда тигр убил взрослую самку индийского носорога. Иногда тигры могут охотиться на домашних животных, таких как собаки, коровы, лошади и ослы. Растительную пищу — орехи, траву, фрукты — употребляют только летом . На всей территории своего ареала тигр является вершиной пищевой пирамиды и почти не испытывает конкуренции со стороны других хищников. Временами такую конкуренцию могут составлять представители семейства псовых, которые охотятся большими стаями — например, индийский красный волк. За раз тигр съедает до 30—40 кг мяса. Оголодавшие крупные самцы могут съесть до 50 кг мясаSunquist, Mel and Fiona Sunquist. 2002. Wild Cats of the World. University Of Chicago Press, Chicago. У убитого оленя или кабана тигр может оставаться несколько дней, в течение которых поедает тушу. Временное отсутствие пищи тигры переносят без ущерба для себя, благодаря наличию подкожной жировой клетчатки, слой которой у амурского тигра может достигать 5 см. Охота right|thumb|260px|Амурский тигр охотится на [[пятнистый олень|пятнистого оленя. Музейная реконструкция.]] Тигры охотятся исключительно в одиночку, используя два приёма охоты: подкрадывание к добыче и ожидание её в засаде. Первый приём чаще используется тиграми зимой, второй — летом. Тигры обычно выслеживают и поджидают добычу на тропах и возле водопоев. Выследив животное, тигр подкрадывается к нему с подветренной стороны. При этом он перемещается короткими осторожными шагами, часто припадая к земле. Подобравшись к добыче на наиболее близкое расстояние, он настигает её несколькими огромными прыжками — самым стремительным способом передвижения. При ожидании в засаде тигр обычно выжидает, лёжа под ветром, а при приближении делают быстрый рывок на короткую дистанцию. При промахах преследует добычу не далее 100—150 м. При этом, несмотря на большую массу тела, тигр может развить скорость до 60 км/ч практически на любой местности. Больших копытных тигр старается схватить за горло, а потом удушить или сломать шею, позволяя жертве истечь кровью после прокуса сонной артерии и/или яремной вены. Этому способствует длина клыков тигра, составляющая 8 см (без корня). При охоте на добычу мелких размеров тигр часто прибегает к перелому позвоночника или конечностей жертвы. Во время охоты тигр способен прыгать на высоту до 5 м и на 9—10 м в длину . Убитую добычу тигр может нести, держа в зубах на весу или закинув на спину: таким образом, он может бежать с добычей весом в 100 килограммов; с грузом в 50 килограммов в зубах тигр может перепрыгивать препятствия высотой до двух метров. В случае охоты на очень крупную добычу (гауров и азиатских буйволов) тигр может перетягивать их по земле, при этом вес добычи иногда в 6—7 раз превышает его собственный. Умение охотиться является не врождённой формой поведения, а результатом обучения охотничьим приёмам тигрят матерью . Размножение Для тигра типична полигамия. Спаривание происходит в декабре — январе. На территориях с низкой численностью особей за самкой ходит всего один самец. Между самцами случаются драки за право спариваться с самкой. В случае, если самец ощущает по запаху мочевых отметок самки, что она находится в репродуктивном состоянии, то проявляется специфическое поведение — флемен, выражающийся в характерной гримасе на морде . Тигрица бывает способной к оплодотворению лишь несколько дней в году, на протяжении которых спаривание происходит несколько раз в день и сопровождается громкими звуками. Вероятно, у части самок, не оплодотворенных в период размножения, через некоторое время течка повторяется. Большинство самок впервые приносят потомство в 3—4-летнем возрасте. Рожает тигрица, как правило, раз в 2—3 года. Беременность самки длится 97—112 дней (в среднем 103 дня). thumb|250px|Тигрица с тигрёнком Логово устраивают в наиболее труднодоступных местах: в расщелинах среди камней, в пещерах, среди бурелома, тростниковых крепях. Одно и то же логово самка тигра может занимать несколько лет подряд. Тигрята рождаются в марте — апреле. В выводке обычно 2—4 тигрёнка, редко один, ещё реже 5—6. Тигрята рождаются слепыми, беспомощными, с массой 1,3—1,5 кг, но уже примерно через 6—8 дней прозревают. Первые 6 недель тигрята питаются молоком матери. Детёныши растут под присмотром матери, которая не подпускает самца к потомству, так как блуждающие самцы могут убивать тигрят. В возрасте 8 недель тигрята становятся способными следовать за матерью, и покидают логово. Окончательно к самостоятельной жизни молодые тигры готовы в возрасте приблизительно 18 месяцев, но обычно остаются с матерью 2—3 года, а иногда и до 5 лет. Самец в воспитании потомства участие не принимает. После начала самостоятельной жизни молодые самки обычно остаются неподалёку от территории своей матери, в то время как молодые самцы уходят на большие расстояния в поисках собственной территории; обычно они должны отвоёвывать собственный участок у других самцов, или, если в данной местности популяция тигров малочисленна, занимают пустые территории. Половая зрелость самок наступает в возрасте 3—4 лет, самцов — в возрасте 4—5 лет. За всю свою жизнь самка приносит 10—20 тигрят, из которых примерно половина погибает в юном возрасте. Продолжительность жизни тигра до 26 лет . Статус популяции В связи с постоянным преследованием со стороны человека и изменениями условий обитания численность тигра непрерывно падает, а ареал обитания сокращается. По некоторым оценкам, поголовье этих животных по сравнению с позапрошлым веком сократилось на 95 %. Общее поголовье вида в природе сейчас оценивается в 4000—6500 особей. Самое большое количество тигров сохранилось в Индии; немногим менее полутора тысяч живёт во Вьетнаме, Лаосе, Таиланде, Китае и Бирме. Популяция южно-китайского насчитывается менее 30 голов, а амурского тигра, по оценкам Всемирного союза охраны природы — около 450. Полностью исчезли три отдельных подвида: с островов Ява и Бали, а также каспийский тигр. Охрана thumb|180px|Почтовая марка с изображением тигра. [[Россия. 1993.]] Тигр находится под международной охраной, внесён в Красную книгу МСОП, Приложение 1 СИТЕС. С 1947 г. действует полный запрет охоты на тигров. В 1955 г. был запрещён, а затем строго ограничен отлов тигрят . Основным фактором, ограничивающим численность тигров, является хозяйственная деятельность человека и охота: как с трофейной (в основном ради шкуры), так и с лечебной целью (многие органы и части тела тигра используются в традиционной восточной медицине). Кроме организации специализированных заповедных территорий для сохранности вида, с этой целью используются и другие, менее традиционные средства. В частности, на буддистском фестивале Калачакра в 2006 году Далай-лама XIV произнёс речь, в которой призвал прекратить использование, продажу и покупку этих животных . В результате паломники, вернувшиеся с фестиваля в Тибете, начали массово уничтожать и выбрасывать шкуры тигров и леопардов и даже предметы одежды с их фрагментамиStudents' Britannica India — By Dale Hoiberg, Indu Ramchandani. thumb|left|180px|Реверс монеты Один [[рубль, Россия, серебро 900\1000 пробы. Серия: Красная книга. Дата выпуска: 29.09.1993. Чеканка: Ленинградский монетный двор.]] Другим рынком спроса, приводящем к уничтожению тигров, является использование его органов и тканей в традиционной восточной (в основном китайской) медицине: наиболее известными медицинскими продуктами такого типа являются обезболивающие средства и афродизиаки. Использование частей тела тигра в медицине в Китае запрещено и подлежит уголовному наказанию; тем не менее, нелегальный оборот данных материалов на чёрном рынке происходит в больших объёмах. В 2007 году на 14-й конференции сторон Международной конвенции СИТЕС была принята резолюция о запрете разведения тигра в неволе для торговли частями его тела. В результате охоты и разрушения естественной среды обитания численность тигров в последние десятилетия сильно сократилась. Сто лет назад в мире начислялось около 100 тысяч диких тигров; сейчас их численность снизилась до 2500 взрослых особей, способных к размножению, причём численность ни одной из отдельных популяций не превышает 250 взрослых животных. Тем не менее, вероятность исчезновения тигра как биологического вида незначительна благодаря наличию около 20 тысяч животных, содержащихся в неволе . В большинстве стран, на территории которых располагается ареал обитания, охрана тигров находится под патронажем главы государства или правительства. Однако, без участия общественности прогресс в природоохранной сфере невозможен даже при поддержке правительства стран и международных природоохранных организаций. В связи с этим, одним из необходимых направлений является привитие широкой общественности, с помощью экологических проектов, современных экологических представлений о необходимости охраны тигров и их мест обитания. Охрана в России На данный момент амурский подвид тигра на территории России занесён в Красную книгу РФ, II категория — редкий подвид, сохранившийся только на территории России. На территории России тигр официально взят под охрану в 1947 году после внесения данного вида в «Международную Красную книгу». В 1935 году в Приморском крае учреждён Сихотэ-Алинский государственный заповедник, позднее — Лазовский, Кедровая Падь и Уссурийский заповедники, на территории которых сейчас охраняется в том числе и амурский тигр. Охрана амурского тигра на Дальнем Востоке является одной приоритетных задач с самого начала работы в России Всемирного фонда дикой природы (WWF), который в 1996 году издал «Стратегии сохранения амурского тигра в России». Данный документ определяет главные направления деятельности по сохранению тигра на Дальнем Востоке России . С целью привлечения внимания общественности к проблеме сохранения тигров в дикой природе в России проводится ежегодный праздник-акция под названием «День тигра». Впервые, он стал отмечаться в 2000 году во Владивостоке по инициативе и при поддержке Фонда «Феникс», а также писателя и охотоведа Владимира Тройнина. В 2001 году глава администрации Владивостока подписал постановление о проведении праздника ежегодно в четвертое воскресенье сентября . Международный Тигриный Саммит на уровне глав правительств 13 стран, на территории которых обитают тигры, планировалось провести в сентябре 2010 года во Владивостоке. Позднее было принято решение провести Тигриный Саммит в Санкт-Петербурге, также дата его проведения была перенесена на конец ноября по организационным причинамТигриный саммит в Петербурге перенесен на ноябрь. В итоге, саммит прошел в Санкт-Петербурге с 21 по 24 ноября 2010 года. В ходе саммита обсуждались проблемы сокращения мировой популяции тигров, а также создания российско-китайского заповедника . Итогами саммита стало подписание странами-участницами «Глобальной программы по сохранению и восстановлению тигра», а также «Декларации Глав Правительств о сохранении тигра»Итоги Международного «тигринного саммита» Изучение в природе Существует ряд основных способов, с помощью которых происходит изучение тигра в природе: * Тропление — наиболее ранний способ изучения тигров. Суть метода заключается в прохождении в зимнее время по следам и тропам тигра с целью установления численности и динамики популяции, возрастного и полового состава, репродуктивной способности. Для идентификации принадлежности отпечатков той или иной особи используется методика, основанная на возрастной разнице размеров отпечатка плантарной мозоли, путём измерения её ширины. * Радиотрекинг — слежение за местоположением и перемещениями тигра при помощи радиоошейника. * Трекинг с помощью GPS-передатчиков. Сравнительно недавно на замену радиоошейникам пришли ошейники с GPS-передатчиком. Заряда элемента питания такого ошейника хватает примерно на 500 дней, после чего он автоматически отстёгивается. Для установки ошейников с передатчиками, тигров предварительно ловят. В местах, где тигр появляется наиболее часто, на дереве устанавливают специальную петлю из стального троса. На дереве оставляют приманку из валерианы. Когда тигр проходит мимо, его лапа попадают в петлю, которая затягивается, а передатчик, связанный с петлёй специальной леской, отправляет соответствующий сигнал о срабатывании ловушки. * ' Фотоловушки'. В местах передвижения тигров устанавливаются фотоаппараты, которые с помощью инфракрасного датчика срабатывают на движение проходящих мимо животных. Камеры обычно ставят попарно. В России на территории Уссурийского государственного природного заповедника для этих целей используются модели фирм LifRiver и Reconix . Данный метод позволяет идентифицировать отдельные особи, установить численность и плотность популяции. Тигр и человек Охота на тигров thumb|left|250px|Иллюстрация, изображающая охоту на тигров в Индии в [[XIX веке.]] Люди на протяжении всей истории охотились на тигра, который является желанным охотничьим трофеем. Согласно одной из легенд, Александр Македонский после завоевания Средней Азии и постройки на берегу Сырдарьи города — Александрии эсхата (Худжанд)По поводу месторасположения Александрии Эсхата см. также статью Антиохия Заяксартская. углубился в малонаселенные земли на севере за Сырдарьей и в окрестностях современного Ташкента охотился на тигров с помощью дротиков. Отловом и охотой на тигров в древней Корее занимались специальные охотники, а сам процесс был весьма ритуализирован: тигра нельзя было называть по имени и запрещалось разговаривать во время охоты . Одежда охотников отличалась от таковой остального населения — они носили синюю холщовую куртку и хлопчатобумажный тюрбан из синей материи, украшенный цветными бусами, непременным атрибутом также было ожерелье из бобовых зерен. Меню охотника обязательно включало в себя мясо тигров. Охотники занимали привилегированное положение в корейском обществе, их освобождали от необходимости платить государственные подати. Охота на тигров носила массовый характер в XIX и начале XX столетия в Индии, будучи одним из развлечений английских колонистов. Охотники могли передвигаться пешком, либо верхом на гаурах, слонахvide Royal Tiger (nom-de-plume) in The Manpoora Tiger — about a Tiger Hunt in Rajpootanah. (1836) Bengal Sporting Magazine, Vol IV. reproduced in ''The Treasures of Indian Wildlife. Часто для привлечения тигров в качестве приманки использовали коз. Иногда местные жители, бившие в барабаны, использовались в качестве загонщиков. Из убитых тигров часто делали чучела, впоследствии украшавшие дома английских аристократов. Промысловое значение тигра в качестве пушного зверя, несмотря на высокую цену шкуры, было ничтожно. Шкуры преимущественно использовались для изготовления чучел и ковров. В настоящее время охота на тигров запрещена, но во многих районах всё ещё процветает браконьерство. Содержание в неволе Согласно данным Ассоциации зоопарков и аквариумов мира, примерно 12 000 особей тигров содержится в США в качестве домашних животныхLloyd, J & Mitchinson, J: «The Book of General Ignorance». Faber & Faber, 2006.. Причиной такой высокой популярности тигра как домашнего животного являются особенности законодательства США: содержание тигров дома запрещено в 19 штатах, в 15 требуется специальная лицензия, а в 16 этот вопрос не регулируется законом. Увеличению численности тигров в качестве домашних животных способствовало увеличение числа детёнышей от цирковых и содержащихся в зоопарках особей в начале 1980-х годов, а также связанное с этим падение цен на этих животных . Тигры-людоеды thumb|220px|[[Джим Корбетт и застреленный им тигр-людоед «Повальгарский холостяк»]] Как и в случае львов, среди тигров бывают людоеды; обычно это старые или больные особи с отсутствующими клыками, неспособные охотиться на копытных. Описанные Джимом Корбеттом, известным охотником на тигров, подобные случаи показывают, насколько драматичными и кровопролитными могут быть столкновения тигра с людьми. Одним из наиболее известных случаев людоедства среди тигров является инцидент в Чоугаре (округ Найнитал). Здесь в период с 15 декабря 1925 по 21 марта 1930 жертвами тигрицы-людоеда стали 64 человека . Проблема тигров-людоедов актуальна и сегодня, особенно в индийском штате Уттар-Прадеш и районе Сундарбан в Бенгалии. В мангровых болотах Сундарбана, где по вине тигров гибнет наибольшее количество людей, на человека временами охотятся и полностью здоровые животные. Индийские зоологи установили, что среди тигров данного региона каждый четвёртый является потенциальным людоедом, и тигры могут нападать на людей случайно . Однако найден довольно простой способ борьбы с такими людоедами. Дело в том, что тигры-убийцы специально выслеживают людей против ветра или ожидают их в засаде, практически всегда атакуя жертву сзади, со спины. Наиболее простым и действенным средством защиты людей в такой ситуации оказались маска с нарисованными на ней лицом и глазами, надетая на затылок. Эта простая уловка помогает значительно снизить вероятность нападения С помощью радиоизотопного метода доказана постепенная специализация тигров-людоедов на человеческих жертвах. В случае с двумя «львами-людоедами из Цаво» («man-eaters of Tsavo», 1898 год, южная Кения) установленное число жертв варьирует от 28 до 135 человек (железнодорожные рабочие). Китайская традиционная медицина thumb|«Тигр», XIX век, [[Утагава Куниёси]] Многие жители Китая верят, что различные части и органы тигров обладают целебным эффектом, и используют их в различных целях, начиная от болеутоляющих средств и заканчивая афродизиаками . В традиционной китайской медицине используются все части тела тигров — от усов до хвоста и пениса, считающегося мощным афродизиаком. Какое-либо научное подтверждение данных представлений отсутствует. Использование частей тигра в качестве медикаментов на территории Китая запрещено, а браконьерство карается смертной казнью. В связи с этим китайские перекупщики часто размещают криминальные заказы на отстрел тигров среди населения территорий природного ареала тигра в России. Мифология, легенды и символизм Тигр является одним из главных персонажей в мифах народов стран Азии, преимущественно тех регионов, которые являются естественной зоной его обитания. Он часто описывается как царь зверей, повелитель всех обитающих на суше животных, символ силы и монархии. Тигра обычно связывают с воинской доблестью, так в Индии его изображение — воинская эмблема. Хотя в Японии тигр изначально был известен только по мифам, его образ был символом мужества и является атрибутом воинов-героев . В Юго-Восточной Азии и Корее тигра почитали как бога-хозяина гор и пещер, покровителя правящих королевских родов, и рассматривали как посредника между Небом и Землёй. Неслучайно талисманом Летних олимпийских игр 1988 года в Сеуле был выбран тигрёнок Ходори. Также корейцы верили, что оберегами служили предметы быта, украшенные рисунками, резьбой, вышивкой, в виде тигров. В Китае верили, что тигр является символом силы и здоровья и отгоняет злых духов и болезни. В даосизме этот хищник ассоциировался с западом, белым цветом, осенью и одним из пяти первоэлементов — водой, и противопоставлялся зелёному дракону — воплощению весеннего востока. Поединок тигра и дракона стал одним из популярнейших символических мотивов китайской живописи. Тигр является одним из Трех Бесчувственных Существ китайского буддизма, олицетворяет злость, наряду с обезьяной — символом стяжающей алчности, и оленем — олицетворением ненасытной похоти. Также в Китае по верованиям, пять легендарных тигров охраняют стороны света и Центр; синий — восток, черный — север, красный — юг, белые — запад и центр. Тигр считается третьим из двенадцати зверей китайского 12-летнего календаря. В Корее первый лунный месяц также носит название «месяца Тигра». У некоторых азиатских народов существовали представления о тиграх как о первопредках или о другой человеческой расе. Так, малайские племена верили, что тигры имеют социальную организацию, подобную человеческой, а нивхи Сибири и жители Суматры считали их отдельным видом людей. Некоторые народы Индии вводили в свою родословную факт супружества женщины и тигра, называя себя «людьми-тиграми». Во многих районах, где были распространены подобные представления, на охоту и убийство тигров были наложены полные табуNational Animal Panthera tigris, Tiger is the national animal of India Govt. of India website,. С тигром был также связан культ плодовитости. В разных отдалённых уголках Азии считалось, что для лечения бесплодия или увеличения потомства следует есть мясо тигра, красться по его следам или носить его шкуру. Например, китайская богиня Си Ван Му, повелительница запада, плодовитости и бессмертия, возникает в старинных китайских источниках с тигроморфными чертами. В античной мифологии зверь менее распространен: Овидий упоминает, что в тигрицу превращалась Фетида, чтобы избежать замужества с Пелеем. Тигр также упоминается как верховое животное Диониса (бога, связанного с Индией), впрочем, чаще эту роль выполняет родственная ему пантера. Также в греческой мифологии тигры иногда служили заменой леопардам, влекущим колесницу Диониса (Вакха). В позднейшей Европе тигр стал восприниматься как воплощение мощи и кровожадности. В современной западной культуре образ тигра получил своеобразное преломление в татуировках, в том числе и тюремных, обозначая достоинство, силу, жестокость и ярость . «Стиль тигра» — один из крупнейших традиционных внешних стилей ушу. Изобразительное искусство thumb|250px|[[Рубенс, Питер Пауль|Питер Пауль Рубенс «Охота на тигров и львов» 1618.]] Одни из первых произведений живописи, на которых присутствует тигр, были найдены в корейских гробницах, предположительно относящиеся к периоду правления Когурё (37 до н. э. — 668 н. э). Считалось, что изображения тигров оберегают гробницы. Кроме настенной живописи, в гробницах присутствовало много предметов быта, датируемых бронзовым веком (1000 г. до н. э. — 300 г. до н. э.), с изображением тигра: зеркала, топоры, ножи, сосуды, колокольчики, гири, украшения, ритуальные предметы и т.д. Тигр является одним из ключевых сюжетов китайской живописи. Нередки изображения тигра в индийском искусстве. Одним из самых знаменитых примеров является деревянный механизированный и раскрашенный тигр Типу Султана, пожирающий английского солдата в красной униформе (вывезен из Шрирангапатнама, сейчас находится в музее Виктории и Альберта). В исламе существует запрет на изображение живых существ, что во многом определяет особенность искусства стран, в которых был распространен ислам. Однако, именно для тигров в суфизме, одной из ветвей ислама распространенном в Средней Азии, было сделано своеобразное исключение, и образ тигра встречается на коврах и тканях, а также на фасадах мечетей города Самарканда в Узбекистане, в том числе на одной из мечетей знаменитого комплекса мечетей на площади Регистан. Образы тигра присутствовали и в европейской живописи, например, в африканских охотничьих сценах Делакруа и на картине Питера Пауля Рубенса «Охота на тигров и львов» (1618). Литература thumb|250px|right|Рисунок со стихотворением У. Блейка «Тигр». Образ тигра встречается в произведениях множества писателей и поэтов со всего мира. В индийской и китайской литературе традиционно воспевалась сила тигра. Это животное выступало защитником справедливости, мудрости, а иногда пылкой любви. Подобное восприятие тигра перекочевало в прозу и поэзию Ближнего Востока. В западноевропейской литературе отношение к тиграм было неоднозначным. Так, Редьярд Киплинг в «Книге джунглей» изобразил тигра коварным и грозным животным. Г. К. Честертон называл тигра «олицетворением горестного изящества». Вместе с тем детский писатель Алан Милн в своём произведении о Винни-Пухе создал привлекательный и весёлый персонаж — Тигру. Тигр показан в позитивном свете Г. Л. Олди в рассказе «Хоанга». Не прошли мимо тигра и поэты. Запоминающийся образ гусара-тигра создал в стихотворении «У цыган» (1920) Н. С. Гумилёв. У Х. Л. Борхеса, который в детском возрасте первым из зверей увидел и запомнил в зоопарке тигра, имеется сборник стихов «Золото тигров». В англоязычных странах к числу самых хрестоматийных относится стихотворение Уильяма Блейка «Тигр», в котором зверь, по словам Борхеса, представлен «символом зла».Jorge Luis Borges: Conversations. University Press of Mississippi, 1998. ISBN 1-57806-075-3. Page 169. Существует несколько его переводов на русский язык, в том числе авторства К. Бальмонта и С. Я. Маршака. В книге Владимира Клавдиевича Арсеньева «В дебрях Уссурийского края» главный герой Дерсу Узала, убив случайно в молодости тотемное животное — тигра, всю жизнь мучался от вины и страха перед «хозяином тайги». Этот эпизод вошёл и в фильмы, поставленные по книге Арсеньева. Кино и музыка Тигр-людоед фигурирует в одном из последних фильмов Фрица Ланга, который так и называется — «Бенгальский тигр» Тигры — популярные персонажи детской анимации: в мультфильме «Кунг-Фу Панда» (2008) Тигрицу (мастера восточных единоборств) озвучила Анжелина Джоли. В советском мультфильме «Тигрёнок на подсолнухе» (1981) рассказывается об уссурийском тигрёнке, который зимой заснул, согревая маленький росток, а летом проснулся в чаше огромного подсолнуха. В фильме «Полосатый рейс», снятом на киностудии «Ленфильм» (лидер советского проката в 1961 г.), фигурирует группа тигров, вырвавшаяся из клеток на перевозившем их корабле. В мире комиксов Marvel существует персонаж по имени Тигра. Тигры — главные герои фильма «Два брата». Образ тигра возникает и в популярной музыке. Так, в репертуар шведской поп-группы ABBA входила песня с названием «Тигр» (Tiger). В фильме «Рокки 3» прозвучала песня «Глаз тигра» (Eye of the Tiger) группы Survivor, которая стала настоящим хитом и на протяжении многих недель возглавляла Billboard Hot 100. См. также * Тигр в геральдике Примечания Ссылки * Все о тиграх * Старейший российский сайт о тиграх * Тигр: фото, статьи, рассказы * Семейство кошачьих * WWF — Tigers * Амурский тигр и следы его жизнедеятельности * Тигры на почтовых марках мира * Vital Statistics: Tigers * Tigers: Senses. Busch Gardens Animal Information Database. * Tiger — BangaliNET.com * Тигры в японском искусстве * 4 continents for tigers * Тигр в культуре Кореи * Tiger Territory (Сайт о тиграх с подробной информацией) Категория:Кошачьи Категория:Млекопитающие Азии Категория:Фауна Дальнего Востока Категория:Животные, описанные в 1758 году